1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for reading, from a film on which an image has been optically recorded, the recorded image and performing an image process on the read image.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, a film (so-called Advanced Photographing System film) having a magnetic recording section has become wide spread as against a film for optically recording a photographic image.
Conventionally, in a color copy machine and the like, there is known a film projector for reading a film on which an image has been recorded by a conventional camera. In such the projector, the image read from the film can be printed by the color copy machine.
However, various designs have not been intended in case of printing the image recorded on the film having the magnetic recording section, from an image forming apparatus.